1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact flash (CF) card device, and more particularly to a CF card device having a concealed antenna member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical CF card devices have been developed and provided for allowing users to communicate with various network systems, particularly the wireless network systems.
As shown in FIG. 1, illustrated is one of the typical CF card devices including a card body 7 having an antenna member 8 pivotally or rotatably attached thereto, for allowing the antenna member 8 to be rotated relative to the card body 7.
For example, as shown in solid lines in FIG. 1, the antenna member 8 may be rotated relative to or outward of the card body 7 to an outward working position, for communicating with various wireless network systems.
As shown in dotted lines in FIG. 1, the antenna member 8 may also be rotated relative to or toward the card body 7 to a storing position where the antenna member 8 is aligned with the card body 7, when the typical CF card device is not going to communicate with the network systems.
However, the antenna member 8 is extended out and exposed from the card body 7 and will be easily hit or stricken by the other objects, and will thus be easily disengaged or broken from the card body 7.
In addition, the antenna member 8 may greatly increase the volume of the typical CF card device when the antenna member 8 is extended out or rotated out from the card body 7, and exposed from the card body 7.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna members for the CF card devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a CF card device including a concealed antenna member that will not be exposed and that will not increase the volume of the CF card device, and that will not be stricken by the other objects, and that will not be disengaged from the card device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a CF card device comprising a housing, a board received in the housing, an L-shaped antenna member attached to the board and received in the housing, and a cover secured to the housing, to retain the antenna member and the board in the housing. Both the antenna member and the circuit board may be received and concealed within the housing after the antenna member and the circuit board have been engaged into the housing, such that the antenna member will not be exposed from the housing, and such that the antenna member will not increase the volume of the CF card device, and such that the antenna member will not be stricken by the other objects, and such that the antenna member will not be disengaged from the housing of the card device.
The board includes a side portion having a slot formed therein, the antenna member includes a plate engaged onto the side portion of the board and a flap extended from the plate to form the L-shaped antenna member, the flap includes an edge portion engaged into the slot of the board, to secure the antenna member to the board.
A welding member may further be provided and attached between the flap and the board, to further solidly secure the flap to the board.
The board further includes a groove formed in the side portion thereof, to form and define a coupling portion between the slot and the groove thereof. The antenna member includes a finger extended from the flap, to form and define an opening between the finger and the flap, the finger is engaged into the groove of the board, and the coupling portion of the board is received in the opening of the antenna member to further secure the antenna member to the board.
Another welding member may further be provided and attached between the finger and the board, to further solidly secure the finger to the board.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.